It is now common place to apply security measures at commercial content providers. Each content provider typically requires registration information such as a login and password for each of its members. Often consumers have accounts at more than one content provider (e.g., banking, corporate email, investing, etc.), each account having its own unique registration information.
The least secure and least desirable approach used by consumers to remember registration information is to simply write down their account information for each provider on a piece of paper and store it in a place they can readily find.
Alternatively, software applications have been developed that operate on a subscriber device (e.g., a laptop) for managing storage and later retrieval of account information. This approach, however, is very cumbersome to consumers who use multiple subscriber devices such as a laptop, cell phone, or desktop computer at any one time.
It would be undesirable for a consumer to have to manually update registration information across multiple devices or for systems and client devices to be burdened with synchronization overhead. Moreover, in the case where such devices are manufactured by different vendors, it is very likely that the account management software will not be operable on all devices, which adds a further complexity to maintaining passwords for a content provider within multiple client devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to consumers to be able to register with content providers effortlessly. The invention described below provides an apparatus and method to overcome the prior art disadvantages described above.